


John Stamos in MY killing game???

by Velvet_Eden



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Full House (US)
Genre: Actual Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, John Stamos from the hit 90s tv show "Full House", M/M, Memes, Not Serious, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, RAWR xD, everyone is a little out of character, just here for shits and giggles, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Eden/pseuds/Velvet_Eden
Summary: John Stamos (Lead actor from the hit tv show “Full House”) awakes in an unusual setting, where a certain murderous teddy bear forces him and his classmates into a killing game! How will he deal with this new predicament?? And how would romance be able to blossom in a setting like this?? (also just because I can, the monokubs don’t exist XD)This is a crack fic and there will be no smut. I am planning on adding more chapters in the future ;) Also this fic is set in the third game. I am not a writer and am not taking things too seriously. I'm just here for shits and giggles. I may add ships later as the story progresses.





	John Stamos in MY killing game???

… … … … … …

“Ugh… Where am I??” John said, confused about his current surroundings. This wasn't the set of the hit 90s tv show “Full house”!!! It was pitch black except for a few light horizontal lines in front of him. He reached out towards the lines to try to reach anything other than darkness. Instantly he fell to the ground but it was light!! He was in a classroom. Behind him was a locker and in front of him was some sort of bear??? “HEEEEYA KID YA WANNA BY SOME CRAAAAAACK??????” said the bear. John was surprised to say the least but he would never say no to a little cocaine. “Yeah! How much for it” he said. The bear looked up at him and smirked “hehe JK lol I don’t have crack uwu you silly goose!!” John was now highly confused AND disappointed. “Anyways… who are u and where am I?” he exclaimed. “I’m Monokuma! But don’t worry about me, I'm just the white crayon of the bunch! Just sitting there for all eternity… useless, no importance at all. So that makes me sorta like Kevin Jonas. Because you see people who like Nick the best, or Joe the best. But have you ever heard anyone say they like Kevin the best?? No??? Didn’t think so!” John looked at him and said “True you have a point there, but you didn't answer my second question.” “Hmmmm you don’t know where you are… do you? You're wondering why aren’t you on the set of the hit 90s tv show “Full House”, and why instead you're suddenly here! Well this is the academy for gifted juveniles!! You are now in a killing game! Congratulations!!!” John was shocked “a killing game?? What the hell is that?” Monokuma sighed and said “Well ya know explanations are boring and anyone reading this already knows what the killing game is. It’s sorta like how by the third game everyone skips the explanation of the class trial because we have been through this over and over again. But they stiiiil gotta do it for all the dipshits that jumped right into the series three games in. But this is a FANFICTION so the author can do whatever the fuck they wanna hahaha! Anyways find your own damn answers… i’m tired of this shit.” Monokuma walked out of the room and when John tried to follow him, he disappeared. Instead who he found was a guy with blue hair with a hat on. John stopped and thought “Oh my god! An emo!!!”

To Be Continued-------

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on updating this story as I feel like it. If you would like to leave a comment it would be much appreciated :3


End file.
